With The Powers Of A Demon
by The Insanity Of A Fluffy Bunny
Summary: When Ciel sealed the contract with the demon, he gained more than just a promise of revenge. Sebastian x Ciel oneshot.


_DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. I do not own it._

-Ciel lay naked on the ground in his cage, staring through the grimy bars that kept him seperated from the rest of the world. He mewed pitifully, his ears twitching. He was so hungry...

"Sebastian," he whimpered. "Where are you?" The door to the tiny room that held Ciel opened slowly, creaking as it let in a blinding light.

Ciel caught a quick glimpse of Sebastian's face as he closed the door behind himself, darkness overtaking the room again. His tail twitched with excitement. "Sebastian! Sebastian! You came for me!"

He could just barely make out Sebastian's annoyed expression in the dark. "Of course I came for you. It's time for your dinner." Confusion overtook Ciel's features for a fraction of a second, but was quickly replaced with anger.

"Sebastian! What the hell is the meaning of this!" he yelled, clinging to the dirty metal bars of his cage.

Sebastian's barely visible smirk made a shiver run down Ciel's spine. "Is that any way to speak to your master?" whispered Sebastian, running his cold fingers along Ciel's cheek.

"H-huh?" Ciel stuttered. Instinctively, he jerked back, hitting back on the metal bars. A jarring pain shot through his spine. He moaned loudly from the dull aching spreading through his back.

Sebastian's smirk grew even wider. "I like that sound. I want to hear it again," he whispered, running his hand along Ciel's exposed inner thigh. "Stop it," Ciel mewed uncomfortably. "And what do you mean? I _am_ your master."

Sebastian leaned in even closer. "Not anymore. Now that our contract is up, I am _your _master."

"AAAUGH!" Ciel thrashed wildly in his bed. He hit the floor, the cold, hard groung knocking him back into reality. Ciel's rapid breathing slowed as he calmed down. In his haste to escape the nightmare, he'd fallen from the bed. The doors swung open, Sebastian rushing in.

"Young master! Are you alright? I heard a loud noise coming from your bedroom."

"I'm _fine_, Sebastian. I just had a nightmare." he grumbled, untangling the sheets from his body. "What? You don't believe me?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who was staring at him as if he'd sprouted wings and begun to fly. "What? What is it?" snapped Ciel irritably. Sebastian supressed a smirk.

"You seem to have grown a pair of..._protrusions_."

"_Excuse _me?"

"Go see for yourself."

Ciel ran to mirror and pressed his face against it. "Sebastian, are those..._cat ears_?! And a-a-a..._tail_?!" A pair of silky, midnight blue kitty ears were perched upon Ciel's petite head, complete with a sleek, fluffy tail attached to his rump. Sebastian couldn't hold back the snicker this time. "It appears so, my lord."

"AAAUGH!" Ciel cried out, clawing frantically at the ears. "They won't come off! They're a _part _of me!" Ciel pulled at the tail. "MROW! That hurts! How did they even _get _here?!"

"My lord, what exactly was that nightmare of yours about?"

"Huh?" Ciel spun around and stared at his butler. "What does that have to do with anything?" Sebastian looked down at him calmly. " "Well, my lord, on rare occasions, your dreams sometimes seem to..._manifest_ themselves." Ciel looked up, a curious glint in his eye. "Whatever do you mean by that, Sebastian?"

"Sometimes, when you have strange dreams, things from them appear. Like that time you dreamt Tanaka was wearing a ballgown. If you recall, isn't that exactly what he was wearing the next morning?" "That was simply the work of Lizzy," grumbled Ciel.

"Pardon my asking, young master, but how would you explain Lady Elizabeth slipping in and out of the manor in the middle of the night without my notice? And have you forgotten about the time where you woke up surrounded by those strange dolls with the horrid, twisted faces hanging by their necks, dangling from the canopy above your bed?"

Ciel looked away. "I...I guess I always assumed it was a cruel prank played by one of the servants." Sebastian took Ciel's face in his face in his hands. Ciel blushed faintly. "Tell me, young master, you've dreamed of those dolls before, haven't you? The same with these strange things that have attached themselves to your body."

"Yes. I have." Sebastian released Ciel. "That's what I thought. Some of my demonic power must have been transferred to you when I placed the mark of the contract on your eye."

Ciel stared at him. "You mean to tell me...that I have the powers of a _demon_?"

"You do have this one power, yes." Sebastian confirmed.

Ciel pondered his newfound ability. If he could control his dreams, he might be able to bring anything he wanted from the world of the inexplainable. But first, he had to get rid of those horrid cat parts. "Sebastian, what do you suppose we do about _these_-" he gestured at the ears and tail.

"I actually think that they're rather cute, young master. Why don't you keep them?" Ciel looked at him disbelievingly. "You cat-obsessed pervert." Sebastian smirked. "I cannot argue against that, my lord." Ciel shook his head. "Just help me figure out how to get rid these!" Sebastian leaned in. "Let me take a closer look at them."

Ciel held his breath as Sebastian ran his hands along Ciel's ears. He could feel a heavy blush coloring his cheeks. "Ah-ah-ah..." he let out a moan before he could stop himself. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's ears fiercely. "S-stop it," he mewled. Sebastian lowered his face to Ciel's.

"Tell me what your dream was about."

Ciel pushed away Sebastian's hand. "_Fine_." He scooted into Sebastian's lap. "But I'm sitting here." "As you wish, my lord." Sebastian whispered into his ear. Ciel began to recount his nightmare. When he finished, he found himself clinging to the fabric of Sebastian's tailcoat. He looked into Sebastian's face, trembling. "Tell me you'll never do that to me, Sebastian! Tell me you won't humiliate me, hurt me, _break _me anymore than I aready have been!" Ciel stared into his eyes. He could feel tears welling up in his own, a heated blush creeping up his pale neck.

"Tell me you love me, Sebastian. Please. _Please_."

Sebastian looked down, expressionless. Ciel expected him to snicker, to laugh, to mock him. He was wrong. Sebastian pulled Ciel farther into his lap.

"I love you, Ciel."

"W-w-what?" Ciel stuttered. "You actually..._do_? I didn't know demons could feel that kind of thing." Sebastian trailed kisses down Ciel's slender neck, the young earl gasping beneath him. The demon stroked the boy's face intimately, running his tongue along the younger's lower lip. Ciel opened his mouth to gasp for breath, allowing Sebastian access. Ciel gasped in pleasure as the demon pushed his tongue roughly down the young boy's throat. "Ahhh, so you like it rough?" Sebastian yanked Ciel's tail harshly.

The boy yelped, falling further into Sebastian's arms. He gazed at the raven haired man, half lidded eyes filled with lust and begging for more. "_Sebastian_," his normally harsh tone was soft as he issued an order to his butler. "I order you- take me _now_." Sebastian leaned in to kiss his young lord. "Yes, my lord." Unbuttoning his master's shirt, he pushed him onto the bed.

Ciel's fragile body shook, his senses overloading. Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, jerking the boy's head backwards so that he could whisper into his ear. "With the abilities of a demon, a _devil_, you could become the most powerful human in the world," he mused, teasing Ciel's earlobe with his tongue. He leaned forward to connect his lips with the young earl's, murmuring one last thing before he did.

"I wonder what kind of demon you'd make."

Ciel smiled darkly into the kiss. Twisted thoughts had already begun to cloud his mind as the fingers of a devil pierced his fragile body. _"I want to know what I'd be like as well," _thought Ciel.

_"And I always get what I want."_

_A/N: I'd like to dedicate this (kinda crappy) fic to one of my best friends, Jana (aka ChocolateCakes) for her birthday. Which was like, forever ago. It took me this long to just get this edited and posted. I know. I suck. Anyway, I didn't make this into a lemon because Jana refuses to read those, but if enough people want one, I might post a second version with a lemon. Also, I'm thinking of maybe making a sequel of this about Ciel's uber-cool new demon powers! Please review and tell me whatcha want, and whatcha think of this fic! Now, fellow yaoi-loving friends, I'M OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! *hops on unicorn and rides off along a rainbow, revving a chainsaw*_

_Wuv,_

_The Insanity Of A Fluffy Bunny 3_


End file.
